The goal of the proposed research is to identify the neural basis of implicit temporal motor learning using converging evidence from lesion and functional magnetic resonance imaging studies (fMRI). Experiment 1 tests amnesic subjects to test the hypothesis that structures in the medial temporal lobe are not required for normal learning of durations or sequences of durations. Experiment 2 tests the hypothesis that the basal ganglia are relevant to sequencing, not timing. If this hypothesis is correct, Parkinson's and Huntington's patients should be impaired at learning a temporal sequence, but not at learning durations. Experiment 3 uses fMRI to determine whether the basal ganglia, SMA and cerebellum are involved in implicit temporal learning, as predicted. Experiment 4 isolates the structures involved in sequencing, rather than duration learning, with fMRI; Experiment 3 isolates the structures involved in duration learning, but not sequence learning. Experiment 6, a behavioral study, determines whether implicit temporal learning involves both motor and perceptual learning, as a precursor to examining whether the same structure subserves both functions.